tales_of_fujimafandomcom-20200214-history
Reika Aoki
Reika Aoki is an OC created by the user Wafferus. WIP Personality Reika is a quiet, pastel obsessed girl. She doesn't really talk to anyone but Mayumi Chiba, because she has bad social anxiety and is hard of hearing.The reason she is so obsessed with pastel aesthetic is because it helps her calm down when she has anxiety attacks. Reika is also known for her style, since she feels a strong need to dress "respectably" and wears cute elegant clothing. She also makes a lot of her clothing. Reika is very organized, since she has ocd, and often "fixes" things by adjusting their positions. Even though she is very organized she often forgets stuff and loses things. She always is missing her phone since she cant hear it ring to look for it. Reika also constantly stimms due to a mild form of adhd, and has a hard time sitting still for too long when its not involving sewing. Appearance Reika is pretty short and light at 52 kg and 155 cm. She appears pretty skinny and has shorter limbs and smaller hands and feet. She has a clear complexion and has fair skin. She also has smaller facial features and a round face. Reika has long chocolate brown hair that is pretty flat and straight, styled into a small ponytail along with two strands of hair pulled back by small braids. Her hair is cut into bangs in the front as well. She also has brown eyes that may be described as poop eyes. Reika has a very cute elegant fashion, that is probably very expensive. She also creates a lot of her clothes. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * Strength - 3 * Dexterity - 7 * Stamina - 5 * Overall - 5 Social * Charisma - 2 * Manipulation - 1 * Popularity - 4 * Overall - 2.3 Appearance * Cuteness - 8 ''' * '''Sexiness - 3 * Elegance - 7 * Overall - 6 Mental * Perception - 3 * Intelligence - 6 * Wits - 5 * Overall - 4.6 Skills Natural * Animals - 6 * Gardening - 6 * Survival - 2 Combat * Melee - 2 * Aim - 2 * Hand-to-hand - 2 * Overall - 2 Talents * Crafts - 7 * Cooking - 7 * Sports - none 1 Artistical * Performance - 2 * Dancing - 6 * Musical - piano 6 * Writing - 5 * Drawing - 6 Knowledges * Academics - 7 * Occult - 1 * Science - 4 Other * Sewing - 9 * 'Other -' * 'Other -' Powers and Mutations Abilities Sewing She learned how to sew as a child and is quite adept at it. Gardening She had to garden on a large scale as a child since she lived on a farm, but now gardens in an recreational manner. Possessions Bobby Pins and Hair Ties She constantly has these on hand to fix her hair. Cute Pens She keeps cute pens on hand because she can only write with cute pens/ Trivia *This is a redesign of one of my ocs to be more appropriate for the setting and universe. *Reika has anxiety disorder, adhd, and ocd. *Reika is hard of hearing *Reika communicates using speech, but does know sign. *Reika is friends with Mayumi Chiba because she signs and Mayumi signs and is a coda (child of deaf adult). *Also Reika maybe is into guro when matched to a good aesthetic but. Category:Characters Category:Waff's Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Asexual Category:Homoromantic Category:No Club